


Reading

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Byleth buys a book about a steamy romance and tries to read it in peace, but her wife Edelgard has other plans.She wants to hear Byleth read to her while she gets what she wants.





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I have more things planned with the wolf/princess analogy, but for the time here's some plotless smut just because!

Edelgard headed back to their room, ready to retire for the night. She knew her wife was already inside the bedroom, waiting for her, as she had stayed behind in her office finishing some of her more urgent work.  
Byleth had retired soon after dinner, but Edelgard’s work had taken at least one extra hour before she could do the same. As such, it was no surprise that Edelgard found her wife sitting on their bed, reading a book as she waited.

“El!” Byleth happily exclaimed, as she saw her wife enter.

Edelgard merely smiled, moving closer to plant a kiss on her wife’s temple before she turned back to undress and get ready for bed. Usually Byleth put down her book as soon as her wife arrived, yet this time she merely went back to reading, determined to finish it. This peaked Edelgard’s interest, as she knew her wife wasn’t the biggest fan of books.

“What are you reading?” Edelgard asked as she removed her regal clothes and dressed in her nightgown.

“It’s a story I had never heard of… it doesn’t even have the author’s name written on it, and I picked it up on a rather discreet part of the market today.”

“Byleth…” Edelgard called, as she sat down on the bed next to her wife, “that sounds like a book for mature readers.”

“I-it is…” Byleth blushed slightly upon admitting it, and Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Love, it’s alright, you don’t need to be embarrassed!” Edelgard assured her as she snuggled closer to her wife, her eyes looking over and trying to read the book’s content before Byleth closed it shut.

“But that’s not the reason I picked it up, El! I just find the story interesting; I didn’t even notice it was for adults until I got to that part!”

Byleth was ready to lock the book away on the nearest drawer and end the conversation, but Edelgard was quick to snatch it from her hands.

“I just want to see the summary, please!” Edelgard pleaded before Byleth could react, and before Byleth could do anything about it, her wife was already reading the first pages.

Byleth let her read it, defeated and embarrassed.

“A love story between a commoner woman who can turn into a feral wolf at will and a princess trapped inside a loveless marriage? Really, love?” Edelgard softly laughed, much to Byleth’s embarrassment, “I thought you didn’t care for romantic stories?”

“I don’t care for most, yes” Byleth took the book from her wife, her face still red, “but this one is different. I like this one a lot.”

“Oh? And why might that be?” Edelgard pressed on as she eyed her wife with curiosity.

Byleth cleared her throat.

“It just…reminds me of us” Byleth confessed, avoiding Edelgard’s gaze, “don’t laugh but…the wolf-girl is a bit aloof and she isn’t good with people, until the princess, who is usually detached to outsiders, teaches her how to love. That’s it.”

Byleth half expected her wife to joke, but instead she felt Edelgard embrace her tightly.

“That’s so romantic, my love!” Edelgard happily let out, “you must lend me the book! I’m beyond intrigued! Or…”

“Or…?” Byleth asked, confused.

“Or, you could read it to me! I do love the sound of your voice!”

Unable to resist her wife’s puppy dog eyes, Byleth decided to oblige. She cleared her throat, and her face turned red when she felt Edelgard move to rest her head in her lap. Byleth tried to ignore her cute wife and started reading out loud.

“The cold wind blew from the south as the grey wolf picked up her pace along with it, her paws leaving a trail on the mud as she ran after her prey…”

As Byleth read the first sentences, she started to become more lost in the book’s world, almost forgetting that her wife was listening intently as she stared up at Byleth.  
Her words echoed in the bedroom, her soothing tone reminding Edelgard of Byleth’s old lectures when she would almost melt as she heard her voice.  
And then, Byleth reached a certain part of the book.  
She paused, knowing what came next.

“Perhaps this part you should read for yourself? It feels a bit embarrassing to read these things aloud…” Byleth protested, but when she looked down at Edelgard she saw that her wife was eyeing her with lust.

“Please continue? I really want to hear you…” Edelgard pleaded, and once again Byleth was unable to say no.

Byleth’s face turned red with each word she read.

“Just as the princess cowered on the floor, the wolf stepped back. It seemed to stand on two legs for a second before its fur started to fall and its shape started to change. When the princess looked up, she saw a beautiful woman in its place, her eyes still yellow and shining in the dark. The woman approached the princess again, kneeling in front of her so their faces met. The princess, curious, couldn’t help stretch her hand, reaching for the feral woman. As the princess’s hand touched the woman’s face, the woman made a strange noise, almost like a moan…”

As she read the last part, Byleth felt her wife’s hands slowly reaching under her clothes, touching Byleth’s bare skin under her gown. Byleth stopped, confused, but her wife told her to continue reading. Her head still rested on Byleth’s lap as her fingers playfully danced around Byleth’s stomach, making small circles over her skin. Byleth took a deep breath, trying her best to focus as she kept going.

“The princess got curious at this, experimentally touching the woman’s face. The woman smiled as the princess caressed her cheek, before the princess became more daring and her fingers trailed the woman’s mouth. The woman licked the princess’s fingers, much like an animal licks another with affection. Before any had realized it, the woman had come closer to the princess, close enough for the princess to touch more parts of her body. It didn’t take long before the princess found herself underneath the woman, her fingers exploring her body and fondling her breasts much like a lover would do…”

Byleth paused again, as her wife had shifted in her lap. Edelgard had slowly moved as her wife read, her head no longer resting on her lap as she was now sitting up in front of Byleth. She pushed Byleth’s legs apart before commanding her to continue, her voice now becoming less of a request and more of an order by that point.

“The princess pulled the woman in, kissing her deeply as she kept touching her. The woman merely growled in pleasure like a beast, slowly getting more and more excited. The princess then…”

Byleth felt her wife’s face lower to meet her sex. She felt Edelgard’s fingers tug her undergarments, pulling them down her legs. As Byleth’s sex stood bare, she felt Edelgard’s tongue tease her. Byleth moaned, and Edelgard pulled away to firmly order to keep reading before her tongue was working on Byleth again.

“T-The princess then…ah…t-then reached for the w-woman’s private parts… between her l-legs and…ah…” Byleth stopped reading, as she couldn’t do it “El, I can’t focus!”

Her hand instinctively went to grab Edelgard’s hair, pulling her deeper into her sex, but Edelgard stopped her ministrations.

“Keep reading love, you can do it” Edelgard murmured against Byleth’s labia, and Byleth could only whine in protest. But realizing Edelgard wasn’t moving until she read more, she turned her eyes to the book again. And surely enough, once she started reading, her wife started licking her again.  
“And she p-pushed a finger…ah…inside. The woman y-yelped…ah…in surprise b-but…ah…reached for the princess’s h-hand to p-press…ah…her hand deeper inside-El!”

Byleth cried out as her wife pushed two fingers inside, to aid her tongue. As her wife pumped in and out of her, and licked her, Byleth couldn’t read anymore. She tried to read a few words after, but she could only stammer the words and choke on them. Eventually her voice sounded more like gibberish than words, completely lost in her pleasure as her wife ate her out. Byleth tossed the book aside, using both her hands to hold Edelgard’s head firmly in place as she slightly thrust her hips into her mouth.

“El! El!” Byleth couldn’t help crying out as she came on her wife’s mouth.

Her wife pulled away when Byleth calmed down, spent from her orgasm. Her face met Byleth’s, and she kissed her wife. Once they pulled away, Byleth licked her own juices off of Edelgard’s mouth, cleaning her up.

“Maybe you really are a wolf pup, licking my face like this” Edelgard teased, and Byleth’s face only grew redder.

With that, Edelgard straddled her wife’s lap, her lips brushing against her ear as she guided Byleth’s hand to her own wet sex.

“Touch me, my wolf” Edelgard whispered softly, and Byleth was happy to oblige.

Her fingers found Edelgard’s entrance, and she moved them inside her wife as Edelgard moved her hips to ride them until she reached her peak.  
Eventually they both forgot the book, completely lost in their intimacy.

~.~.~.~.~

“El? El, wake up!”

Edelgard mumbled that she needed five more minutes, but her wife’s voice was persistent. 

“El, come on, just move!”

She had never heard her wife sound so annoyed. Reluctantly, Edelgard opened her eyes. She was surprised to see it was morning already, and to find her wife frantically searching under the covers and the pillows.

“I don’t know where the book is!” Byleth protested, “are you sleeping on top of it? I looked everywhere and I can’t find it! Not even on the floor!”

Now that Byleth mentioned it, Edelgard did feel something hard pressed under her thigh. She lifted it, finding the book precisely there. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she found it, and handed it back to Byleth.

“Maybe tonight we can read some more? You’re an excellent reader, and a very good wolf too-“ Edelgard’s voice was interrupted by a soft pillow hitting her face.

“Tonight I read alone, to myself! I told you I’m interested in it and I really want to finish it! And please, stop calling me a wolf!” Byleth huffed, more annoyed and embarrassed than Edelgard had ever seen her. Usually it was the other way around, with Byleth teasing her instead and Edelgard being the embarrassed one. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fair enough, love, but I still want you to lend me the book when you’re done!”

Byleth smiled before she kissed her.

“That I can do, but only if you let me read it in peace first, El.”


End file.
